


Pick your Poison

by rapono



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Catch 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Dwight chooses the lesser of two evils.





	Pick your Poison

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had and wrote on a whim. There's no build up since I simply wanted to scribble down the scenario while it was still fresh in my mind, so here's the context:
> 
>  
> 
> **Dwight wanders outside of the campfire in search of goods but ends up having the only way back be blocked by the Clown, who suspects there might be a survivor nearby.**

If he tried to leave, the clown would surely spot him. And he didn’t want to know what horrible things that freak would do to him.

So, he turned his attention to the set beartrap beside him.

Him and his fellow survivors had figured out the Trapper could see the aura of survivors as long as they remained stuck within the trap. Which meant if he stepped in it…

It was a risky, probably stupid decision. There was a chance the clown would hear him set it off. And yet, if he had to pick his poison, he’d much rather have the Trapper catch him out of trial.

Building up his courage, he clamped his hands over his mouth, hoping he’d muffle his cry of pain, and put his foot on the trigger.

Within a second, the metal teeth dug into his flesh, as Dwight did his best not to cry out in pain. Hands still covering his mouth, he crouched and waited, whimpering slightly.

He prayed to the entity the Trapper would find him first.

* * *

Evan did not expect to be notified of one of his traps going off. He’d only set a few up outside of the trials, just to see if he could catch something. 

At first he thought someone has simply disarmed it, hearing no scream afterward. However, when he turned his eyes towards it, he saw the aura of a survivor within it.

Huh, must be his lucky day.

As he sauntered his way towards his catch, he was confused. They only seemed to be standing there, not struggling to break free. He didn’t worry bout it though, just meant they wouldn’t get away.

When he finally got them in his line of sight, he was pleasantly surprised. It was the one they called Dwight, the anxious lad who was one of his favorites to mess with. He was always jumpy and nervous, his scream always priceless. 

He was glancing around nervously, hands clamped over his mouth. That must’ve been why he hasn’t heard him scream. As he approached the trapped survivor, Dwight finally spotted him, but his reaction was strange.

He removed his hands from over his mouth, a look of relief washing over his face, as Evan heard him mutter “oh thank goodness”.

Evan stopped right infront of the kid, confused by his behavior. Why was he glad to see him? Something seemed off.

And yet, Dwight looked up at him expectantly. Despite his odd relief to see the killer, Evan could tell he was still scared. There was a slight tremble in his breaths, and that all too familiar glimmer of fear in his eyes.

“W-well, you gonna pick me up, or am I gonna have to get myself out?”

Evan sighed, deciding he might as well grab the kid like he asked, before he questioned the odd behavior. So wrapping an arm around Dwight's waist, he opened the beartrap with his foot, letting it snap back shut once he plucked the boy's ankle from its jaws. He hefted him over his shoulder, pleased to find him not struggling out of his grip either, and headed towards his workplace.

“Why so eager?”

There was a moment of hesitance, before he replied.

“The clown was blocking my only way back to the campfire, and well, if I had to pick being caught by either him or you…”

Evan grunted in acknowledgement. He never liked Jeffery Hawk. The man disgusted him personally, and he found himself feeling empathic for his catch.

Dwight remained quiet after that, going limp in his grip. Evan would be able to make it to his place without a problem.

Then again, he had no idea what he’d do with the kid. He’d never caught a survivor outside of a trial before.

Well, he had the walk home to make his plans.

**Author's Note:**

> What does the Trapper do with him? That's up to you (unless I ever decide to do something more with this).


End file.
